Just a Kid
by KoriTheEvilEditor
Summary: Everything was becoming normal. The shadows were gone, the yamis had their own bodies and all was well. Until, the shadows decided they weren't through.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: And a new story is born! First time its not a romance just a friendship...or is it...**

**Bakura: Its me and Ryou...it better be**

**Me: Well if it wasn't Ryou would be like a pedophile sooooo**

**Bakura: What!?**

**Me: Read and Review!**

**Just a kid: Chapter 1**

Ryou yawned, sitting up. He ran his hand through his white hair and glanced at the alarm clock. 9:52. He yawned again, wondering what could have woken him up. He usually didn't wake up until almost noon. A thump sounded from down the hall. From Bakura's room.

Ryou stood up, stretching. 'What on earth could Bakura be doing this early?' he thought. He trudged sleepily to Bakura's room and opened the door.

"Bakura, what on Earth is going on-" Ryou stopped and stared at the little boy wrapped in blankets on the bed.

The boy was looking very confused. He had tan skin and white hair. He stared back at Ryou and squeaked, falling back off the bed. His head peeked over the side of the bed. "How do you know my name?"

Ryou blinked. "Your name...Bakura!"

"How do you know my name?" the boy (Bakura?) asked again. "Where am I? Where's Mama and Father?"

Ryou bit his lip, unsure of how to answer him. He saw Bakura looking at him expectantly. "Umm..."

"D-did Father take Mama on a trip? To trade with him?" Bakura asked, staring at Ryou with wide eyes.

"Y-yes," Ryou lied," Ummm, I'm a friend of your fathers and h-he left you here with me until they get back." He crossed his fingers, hoping the kid bought it.

Bakura nodded. "Oh, okay... Who are you?"

"My names Ryou, Ryou Bakura."

The kids eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face. "You have the same name as me!" he giggled.

Ryou laughed. 'I need to talk to the Pharoh about this...and soon.' "Yeah...ummm, are you hungry or something?"

Bakura nodded slightly. "If it's not too much trouble." He said, looking down at his feet.

Ryou smiled at the little boy's shyness. "It's no trouble at all. Come on." He waited as Bakura scampered around the bed, tripping on the overlong black shirt that he wore. He almost fell flat on his face in front of Ryou, but the teen quickly reached down and steadied him. "Maybe it would be easier if I carried you until we get you some better fitting clothes."

Bakura stiffened slightly as Ryou scooped him up. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked, worriedly, wondering if he'd hurt the little boy.

Bakura just buried his face in Ryou's hair," Nothing."

Ryou pulled back slightly, "What's wrong?" he asked again.

Bakura wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's nothing really.." he muttered.

Ryou considered pushing the matter, but decided to let it go. He carried Bakura to the kitchen, noticing how light and thin the boy was.

Ryou set the boy in a chair and looked in the fridge. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ummm, do you have bread? And maybe some water?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Yes... but I have milk if you want, and some cereal maybe...'

Bakuras eyes widened. "You must be rich..."

"No,no,no not at all... " He got down some cereal he thought Bakura might like.

Bakura looked suspiciously at the bowl in front of him. Ryou chuckled, "Just eat it, its okay."

The child smiled slightly and began to eat. "It's good," he said through a full mouth.

As he ate, Ryou went into Bakura's room and took out some clothes. 'I need to fix these.' He took them to his room ,which yes has sewing machine (who else is going to fix Kura's torn clothes), and started undoing the threads. Once that was done, he set to resize the pieces and put them back together. Just as he was finishing up, Bakura walked in, carrying his empty bowl. "H-hello, where do I put this?"

Ryou smiled at him, "i'll put it away, just get dressed in this." He handed him the clothes. He headed back to the kitchen and put the bowl in the dish washer. He felt something pull on his pants leg. He turned around and smiled at Bakura, now dressed. 'I'm lucky I guessed the size right.'

"We have to go to a friend of mine's house, kay."

Bakura nodded. "Okay."

Ryou took his hand and led him outside. As he turned to lock the door, Bakura looked at the road with confusion. He crept close to it and put a bare foot on the asphalt. A huge metal beast came hurtling at him.

Ryou heard a screech behind him. As he turned around, Bakura slammed into his legs, shaking. An eighteen wheeler passed. Bakura clung to him for dear life until Ryou picked him up. "It's gonna kill me!" The little boy cried.

"No its not, it won't hurt you." The boy looked at the road again.

"You sure..."

"Yes. I am apsolutly positive." He carried the boy to the gameshop. He set him down and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a short boy with violet eyes and tri-colored hair poked his head out. "Oh, hey Ryou. What do you need?"

Ryou reached behind him, where Bakura had decided to hide, and eased the boy beside him. "We have a bit of a problem."

Yugi sighed, "So do I-" He opened the door and was cut off by a smaller version of him walking out, holding a handful of crayons and a coloring book.

"Yugi, the black one broke... who is he?" Atem stared directly at Bakura.

Ryou gulped, 'Crap.'

**************************************************** ****************************Me: Mwahahahahahaha**

**Bakura: What did you do?**

**Kiddie Bakura: Where am I? *looks at Bakura* Who are you?**

**Ryou: KOWAII!**

**Bakura: SHUT UP!  
Kiddie Bakura: *scared***

**Me: *glares at Bakura* Review...please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kori: We're BAAAAACK!**

**Kiddie Kura: *sitting in Ryou's lap* Your nice...**

**Ryou: Awwwww, read and review...**

**Bakura: That is not me...**

Just a Kid: Chapter 2

Bakura and Atem stared at each other for almost five minutes before either moved. Ryou was having a mini-heart attack at what could happen.

Bakura moved closer to Ryou's leg. "I'm B-bakura..."

Atem smiled very wide. He reached out and grabbed Bakura's hand. Bakura stiffened, but Atem pulled him forward a bit. "I'm Atem, wanna come up and play upstairs. There's a bunch of cool stuff!"

Bakura smiled softly, "Sure."

The duo ran upstairs, Bakura mostly being dragged. Both teens let out the breaths they had been holding. "That went better than I thought."

Ryou and Yugi went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "So, what the hell is going on?" Yugi asked.

"No idea, but since both of our yami's are now apparently five, would it be safe to assume that-"

He was cut off by the doorbell. The two teens went to answer and were greeted by a tan, blonde teen and a spiky haired child. The child walked right in and looked around. "Is this some kinda store?" he asked, picking up a game.

The egyptian teen darted forward. "Marik! You can't just walk into somebody's house and start messing around!" he scolded.

"Your no fun!" Marik complained loudly. "I was just lookin'!"

Malik sighed and turned the boy away from the toy shelf. He looked desprately at the other teens. Ryou stepped forward and smiled at the boy. "Hey, there are some other kids upstairs who I'm sure would love to meet you. Why don't you go introduce yourself?"

Marik looked at the staircase warily, then back at Ryou. "Fine," he muttered and climbed the stairs.

Malik had collapsed on the couch. "That kid is a handful," he sighed. "He's even more demanding when he's small. He was convinced that I kidnapped him." He looked up. "But considering you two weren't particurally suprised, I guess you had something similar..?"

Ryou smiled. "Yup, but Bakura's a lot different than I thought he'd be. He's actually super shy. But Atemu seems bold as ever."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Anybody got an idea as to why though?"

Malik shrugged. "Probably something to do with Shadi or something."

Ryou frowned. "But why now, the whole millenium world thing was three years ago!?"

The other teens shrugged as the doorbell rang, again.

Ryou sighed. "Who could that be?"

Yugi facepalmed. "Dangit, I forgot that I invited the gang over today." He got up and soon their friends were sitting around them.

"So why are these two here, Yugi?" Joey asked. Without waiting for an answer,he turned to Ryou. "Been havin' problems wit Bakura again?"

"Well, Bakura is part of this but-" Ryou began quietly.

Joey threw an arm around Ryou's neck. "Is he buggin' ya again?"

Ryou sighed. "No, Joey." He removed the choking arm. "Now,what I was trying to say was-"

With a shreik,three shapes darted down the stairs. Bakura flung himself onto Ryou's lap. He was crying a bit and pointing at Marik. "He hit me!"

Marik glared back. "He broke my crayon,"he retorted. "It's not my fault he's a crybaby, I didn't even hit him that hard."

Bakura stopped and glared at Marik. He flew at the other child and hit him. Marik hit back and Bakura latched onto his hand. Ryou and Malik jumped in and pulled them apart. Luckily, Bakura's teeth had not broken the skin.

Ryou pulled Bakura onto his lap. "You can't hit people Bakura," he repremanded quietly.

Bakura pouted. "He hit me first, and then he called me a crybaby." He glared at Marik and growled, "I am **not** a crybaby."

Ryou sighed and tried to ignore his staring friends. "That doesn't mean you should hit him." He looked at Marik sternly. "And Marik, you had no reason to hit him."

Marik glared at Ryou. "He broke my crayon!"

Ryou sighed. "Weren't they Atemu's crayons?"

Marik looked down,"Yeah, I guess."

" Then if anyone should be mad, shouldn't it be Atemu?"

"Yeah."

"I think you two need to apologize to one another."

Marik looked at Bakura. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"I'm sorry too" Bakura said. Then the white haired five year old looked around and only then did he notice all the staring people. He yelped and backed into Ryou's chest.

Ryou smiled. "Bakura, these are my friends. Joey, Serenity, Malik, Duke, Tea, and Tristan."

Bakura shyly waved. Joey leaned down to look the boy in the face. "Dis is Bakura?"he asked.

Bakura nodded slightly and mumbled something.

Tea pushed the blonde away. "Ignore him, Bakura. He's an idiot."

Bakura laughed a bit.

The entire group jumped as a golden light enveloped the room. The children screamed and hid behind their respective 'caregivers.' A figure appeared and the light began to fade.

The teenagers stood and faced the man. "Bakura, you and the other kids go upstairs," Ryou said quietly. A few soft footsteps were heard as the children scrambled upstairs.

The man stepped forward. "Greetings," Shadi said. "I understand you may have a few questions for me."

**Kori: Mwahahahahahahahahahaah! I love cliffies!**

**Emi: And your readers hate them! **

**Kori: Where did you find those?! Is that a cape!?**

**Emi: Yup! SUPER EMI FLYS AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a kid chapter 3**

Shadi stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" Yugi asked cautiously.

Shadi blinked. "I came because I sensed a disturbance-

"In the force," Tristan coughed. Joey and him broke into laughter.

Shadi looked confused, but shook it off. "As I said, I sensed a disturbance and thus I came. I was not sure what was causing the magical energy but now I believe I understand." His eyes traveled to the stairway.

Ryou frowned. "Yes, something strange is happening but all I want to know is why."

Shadi held up his hands apologetically. "I am truely sorry. I do not know."

Bakura sat on Atems bed, staring at his picture. He didn't know exactly what he had drawn, but he had seen it in his head. It was a large ring with a triangle in the middle and five things hanging off of it.

He didn't dwell on it though and quickly started another picture.

"We should go listen," Marik said suddenly.

Atem barely looked up.

"W-we can't. Ryou told us to come up here," Bakura said.

Marik glared at him. Bakura cringed. "Don't be such a sissy," Marik growled.

Bakura glared right back, rage filling him. "I'm not, but Ryou must have told us to be up here for a reason."

Marik glared again but went back to silently coloring.

Shadi frowned. "It is true that I do not know much, but I will find what I can. Although..."

"What is it?" Malik asked impatiently.

"There is one thing I do know." Shadi frowned again. "The Shadow Realm is disappearing..."


End file.
